FrozenLock
by GingerCentaur716
Summary: I honestly don't know what made me take the lyrics to "let it go" and make them Sherlock style... Rated T cause I'm paranoid... It's a little hard to follow... yeah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is to the tune of the Frozen song "Let it Go" but it's from the characters of Sherlock point of view. The whole song is only played once, it doesn't repeat. Each character has a certain part, Moriarty does the beginning, John does the chorus section thing, Sherlock does the next chorus section thing, Mycroft starts the ending, and Mrs. Hudson finishes it. There are also a couple of speaking parts throughout this as well. Okay! Now that we have the information out of the way…. Let's get on with the song! Woohoo! :P

Moriarty's PoV:

The blood shines red at the crime scene tonight

Not a suspect to be seen

A kingdom of murdered victums

And it looks like I'm the king

The sirens are flashing like fireworks in the night

They can't stop me heaven knows they try

John's PoV:

Don't let them in don't let them see

Be the good doctor you always have to be

Conceal don't feel don't let them know

Well now the know

Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes

Is my one true lo-o-ove

Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock Holmes

Is my favorite psychopath

I don't care what they're going to say

I'll still love him

He's the hottest person on the show anyway

Conversation:

Sherlock- I'm not a psychopath I'm a high-functioning sociopath do your research, John.

John- Oh my gosh! Sherlock, have you been here this whole time?!

Sherlock- No, I deduced that you would be singing so I followed you. But I had to keep my distance so I only came in at the part where you called me a psychopath.

John- How, could you possibly know, that I was going to sing?

Sherlock- Your fingertips were drumming a tune on your right pant leg, and your mouth was twitching in a way that suggested that you were talking, or singing, to yourself. Also, your eyes were flirting about which made it clear to me that you were trying to think of something to say.

John- …..

Sherlock- May I sing the next verse?

John- …..

Sherlock- O-o-o- kay then here I go!

Sherlock's PoV:

It's funny how some people's

Brain capacity can be so small

But since I have a mind-palace

I'm the smartest of them all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right no wrong no rules for me-e-e

I'm fre-e-e-

(Takes off clothes)

Conversation:

Mycroft- For goodness sake, put your trousers on!

John- How did you know we were here Mycroft?

Mycroft- You forget how much surveillance technology I have.

( Sherlock continues to sing and starts to run. Mycroft proceeds to chase him )

Sherlock's PoV:

John Watson

John Watson

He is my wind and sky-y-y

John Watson

John Watson

The apple of my eye

I am naked but that's ok

Let Mycroft continue to run

( Mycroft accepts defeat and let's Sherlock go )

Mycroft's PoV:

My governmental power flows through the building to the streets

My superiority spirals through the room and out of me

And one thought becomes a law in just the blink of an eye

I am in total power

The future will be mine

I-i a-am

Mycroft Holmes

And I'll rise like a super sta-a-ar

I am

Mycroft Ho-o-olmes

I am the perfect o-one

Mrs Hudson's PoV:

I live in

221B Baker Street

But I am not your house keepe-e-e-e-e-e-e-r

I am just your landlady


	2. FrozenLock Part 2

Disclaimer: I got an idea for another FrozenLock song the other day so I thought I'd post it with the other song :) This one is to the tune of "Do you want to build a Snowman?" Just to warn you though, you might get some feels at the end…

Do you want to do an Experiment?

Sherlock: John? 'knock knock kn-knock knock' Do you wanna do an experiment? Come on it doesn't hurt! I never see you anymore! Come out the door! I know you're not at work! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna do an experiment? It doesn't have to be an experiment!

John: Go away, Sherlock.

Sherlock: Okay bye.

Sherlock: 'knock knock kn-knock knock' Do you wanna do an experiment? Or solve a murder with Greg? I think your company is overdue, I've started talking to my mind palace! Hang in there Sherlock. It gets a little boring, without you out here, solving a case with me! 'pew pew pew pew pew pew pew pew' (Sherlock is shooting the wall 'cause he's bored)

Mary: 'knock knock knock' John? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. I know this is hard for you John, and I know I can't comfort you. But we've only got each other now. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? John?

John: (sobbing) I just want him back…


End file.
